


Meeting Mack

by AchillesMonkey



Series: It's Classified - a Non-Sexual Age Play series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caretaking, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: In a universe where people are given a specific classification (Dominant, Submissive, Caregiver, Little, Owner, Pet, or Neutral) after their 25th birthday, Leo Fitz is a registered Little who thinks he's doing just fine without a Caregiver. Then he meets Mack and starts to wonder: what if?This story contains non-sexual age play.





	1. Sleepover

**Friday, April 19th** **, 2013**

**Lance Hunter’s Apartment**

 

Leo hugged his red _Curious George_ bag to his chest and watched the scenery go by out the window as the bus drove through the streets of Pleasant Hill. They stopped in front of the grocery store and Leo watched as a Little Girl carrying a toy cat got off and went inside. The next stop was the park across the street from The Playground. Several Littles got off there.

Leo sighed and kicked at the empty seat in front of him. He wished Littles were allowed to drive. Then he could go straight to Lance’s place instead of having to rely on the bus.

After what felt like forever—though was probably only 15 minutes—the bus stopped in front of an apartment building. Leo stood and put his arms through the backpack straps. “Thanks,” he mumbled to the bus driver as he stepped off.

He took the stairs up to the second level and knocked on the door of number 23. Lance must have been waiting because it opened even before he’d finished knocking. “Hi, Leo!” Lance cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. “We’re gonna have so much fun!” He let the door slam shut behind them.

Leo was expecting to be greeted by Izzy, Lance’s Mum, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a tall, muscular black man standing in the living room who smiled kindly at the Boys. Leo brought his thumb to his mouth to chew on the nail.

“Hi,” the man greeted Leo. “I’m Mack. You must be Leo. Lance has told me a lot about you.”

“Hi,” Leo said, glancing up at the man, before looking over at Lance.

“Mack’s an old friend,” Lance explained. “He just moved back to the area last month. Mum got called into work, so she asked Mack if he could watch us.”

“Lance says you two are having a sleepover,” Mack said.

“Yeah,” Leo agreed.

“Come on,” Lance said. “You can put your backpack in my room.”

Leo followed Lance to the Boy’s bedroom. The walls were painted a light green that went well with the cedar furniture. An air mattress made up with _Scooby Doo_ sheets and comforter was on the floor next to Lance’s twin-sized bed. Lance used the air mattress to jump onto his bed, landing on his knees, and then turning around to grin at Leo. Leo took his backpack off and dropped it next to the air mattress.

“Mack’s a Caregiver,” Lance announced, “and he doesn’t have a Little.”

Leo felt his face flush. “So?”

“ _So_ , you’re a Little who doesn’t have a Caregiver,” Lance said as if that explained everything. “ _And_ you’re a Little who _needs_ a Caregiver!”

“I don’t _need_ one,” Leo objected as he sat down on the air mattress. “I’m doing all right on my own.”

“But isn’t the reason we’re having a sleepover tonight because your Domme roommate made plans to bring someone home and you didn’t want to listen to them make scary noises all night?”

Leo shrugged and ran a finger over the soft fabric of the comforter.

“So, you need a Caregiver,” Lance continued as if it was obvious. “That way you can move in with him and not have to worry about whatever Simmons is doing with her special friends.”

“Let’s play,” Leo said, wanting to change the subject.

“Okay,” Lance agreed. “I have Nerf guns.” He hopped off of his bed and grabbed two Nerf guns from his dresser. “Or we could play footy, or take turns on my skateboard, or—”

“Nerf guns,” Leo interrupted, grabbing one out of Lance’s hand. He checked to make sure it was loaded and then pulled the trigger, aiming for his friend.

“Oi!” Lance complained as the foam dart struck him in the chest. “I’m not allowed to inside!”

“Sorry.” Leo picked up the dart from where it had fallen on the floor and put it back into the gun.

“Let’s go outside,” Lance said. “Mum lets me play in the car park as long as I’m careful around the cars.”

Mack was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through channels on the television. “Mack, we want to play with Nerf guns outside,” Lance told him.

“Okay,” Mack agreed. He turned the television off and stood up. “Let’s go.”

“Do you want to play too?” Lance asked. “I can get another gun for you.”

“Yeah,” Mack said, smiling at the Boy. “I’d like that.”

Lance went back into his bedroom leaving Leo alone with Mack. Leo fidgeted with his toy gun, occasionally glancing at Mack. Why had Lance made that comment about Mack being a Caregiver without a Little and Leo being a Little without a Caregiver? Now that was all Leo could think about. It was a nice thought, though, so he didn’t mind too much.

“How old are you, Leo?” Mack asked, smiling gently at him.

“Real or Little?” Leo asked.

“Little,” Mack confirmed.

Leo shrugged. “Six, maybe?”

“That’s a good age,” Mack said. “How did you meet Lance?”

“At The Playground. I went to the playgroup not long after I registered and Lance was the first Little I met. He got into a fight for me.”

Mack chuckled, and Leo found that he really liked the sound. “Yeah, that sounds like him. Why did he get into a fight?”

“We were playing kickball and a Little threw a ball in my face.”

“Were you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Lance came back into the living room and handed Mack a Nerf gun. “Let’s go!”

They went out the door and the two Boys headed down the stairs, not bothering to wait for Mack to lock the door. As soon as they were off the stairs, Lance pulled the trigger on his gun and shot a bullet at Leo. “That’s for earlier!”

Leo stuck his tongue out and retaliated. Mack came down the stairs and joined in the fight, attacking both of the Boys, who silently decided to team up and attack Mack.

~*~*~*~

They had been playing for about half an hour when Leo tripped on a crack in the pavement. He fell and pain shot through his right knee as it slammed into the concrete. “Ow!” Tears came to his eyes, but they didn’t fall until he caught sight of the blood coming out of the scrape on his knee. A wail escaped from his mouth, and Mack and Lance came running over.

“Hey,” Mack said, kneeling beside him. “It’s gonna be okay.” He quickly checked Leo for other injuries before lifting the Boy up and settling him on his hip. “Lance, bring the guns inside.”

Leo wrapped his arms around Mack’s neck and started crying into Mack’s shoulder as the man began to carry him up the stairs. He rubbed Leo’s back as they went, repeating “You’ll be okay.”

Mack unlocked the door and took him to the bathroom. He sat Leo on the counter and opened the cabinet to get the first aid kit. Leo took a few deep breaths, trying to stop crying as Mack used a washcloth to wipe away the blood before pressing a clean part of the washcloth against the scrape to stop the bleeding.

“What’s your favorite color, Leo?” Mack asked while they waited.

“Red,” Leo told him, “and blue.”

“Nice,” Mack said. “I like purple.”

“Red and blue make purple,” Leo commented.

“That’s right,” Mack said, smiling. “Are you into sports at all?”

“I like watching,” Leo said. “And playing, sometimes, but I’m not very good.”

“Well, you don’t have to be good as long as you have fun,” Mack said.

Once the bleeding stopped, Mack got a new washcloth and ran it under the tap to get it wet before putting soap on it. “I’m going to wash your scrape now, Leo,” he warned. “It might sting.”

There was no ‘might’ about it. Leo whimpered and a few more tears fell from his eyes as Mack cleaned the scrape as quickly and gently as possible. “Almost done,” Mack said. He dried the scrape and grabbed the box of bandaids from the first aid kit. They were _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and Leo chose a Donatello bandaid.

“Feel better?” Mack asked as he lifted Leo off of the counter and placed him onto the floor. Leo nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. Mack tore off some toilet paper and wadded it up, handing it to Leo. “Blow your nose,” he instructed. Leo did so, watching as Mack put the first aid kit back in the cabinet. He threw the toilet paper in the trash and then they left the bathroom.

Lance was waiting for them in the living room, a clear plastic tub of Lego on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Are you okay?” he asked Leo. Leo nodded and went to sit next to his friend. “I thought we could play with Lego,” Lance said, opening up the tub. “What do you wanna build?”

Leo shrugged. “Don’t care.”

“Do you Boys want something to drink?” Mack asked, going into the kitchen. “There’s water, milk, apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, and lemonade.”

“Lemonade!” Lance called out.

Mack appeared in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. “How do you ask?”

“Can I have lemonade, please, Mack?” Lance said, smiling sweetly at the man.

Mack smiled back, looking amused. “Sure, Lance. How about you, Leo?”

“Grape juice, please,” Leo requested.

“Coming right up.” Mack went back into the kitchen and soon came back with two cups for the Boys and a beer for himself.

“Aw, you didn’t give us beer as an option!” Lance complained as he took his cup.

“You know perfectly well you’re not allowed to drink alcohol when you’re in Headspace,” Mack told him, rolling his eyes.

Leo sipped his juice and began looking through the Lego trying to decide what they should build. He began putting various pieces together and slowly a robot began to form.

“Oh cool!” Lance said once he realized what Leo was making. “We can make them fight each other!”

“Make sure you take them apart again after,” Mack spoke up. “I don’t want them to rise up against us.”

Leo turned to stare at the man. “They’re just Lego.”

“I don’t trust any robots,” Mack told him. “Even ‘just Lego’ ones.”

“Mack’s into cheesy sci-fi horror movies where robots take over,” Lance explained.

Leo looked over at Mack who shrugged and winked. “I like what I like.”

~*~*~*~

The front door opened and shut a little over an hour later. Lance and Leo had moved on to playing _Go Fish_ but their game was abandoned as soon as Lance’s Mum appeared holding two boxes of pizza.

“Pizza!” Lance cried, jumping up and running over to take the boxes from his Mum.

“Hello to you too,” Izzy told him. She put her bag on the floor next to the wall and smiled at Leo and Mack. “Hi, Leo, I’m glad you made it.”

“Hi,” Leo said, fidgeting with the cards still in his hands.

“Mack, thank you for watching the Boys. Were there any problems?” She glanced at the kitchen where Lance had gone as she asked. They could hear the sound of him getting plates from the cupboard.

“No, no problems,” Mack reassured her. “Leo scraped his knee while we were playing outside, but I took care of it.”

“Oh, Leo, are you okay?” Izzy asked, looking concerned.

Leo nodded and showed her the Donatello bandaid on his knee. “Mack helped.”

“Good. Mack, do you want to stay for pizza? I got cheese for the Boys and supreme for us.”

“You know I never say no to pizza, Izzy,” Mack said with a grin.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Leo lay on his back on the air mattress in Lance’s room. Lance was sound asleep in the bed next to him, one arm hanging off the side, but Leo couldn’t get his mind to settle enough to let him sleep.

He kept thinking about Mack. About Mack and how tall he was. About Mack and how strong he was. About Mack and how kind he was. About Mack and what a good Caregiver he’d be.

Leo was doing fine without a Caregiver. He went to playgroup nearly every week. He had playdates with Lance, and with Pietro. He’d bought himself some Lego to play with at home when he was in Headspace. He still got along well with Simmons even though the noises he heard whenever she brought someone home were loud and scary, hence why she’d suggested that he have a sleepover with Lance tonight.

But it would also be really nice to have a Caregiver. He’d seen Lance and Pietro interact with their Caregivers and sometimes it did stir up envy in him; he’d admit that. Leo wouldn’t mind having a Daddy around; one to read him stories before bed, and put bandaids on his scraped knees, and carry him in his strong arms. And Mack had already proven he could do two out of the three.

Leo sighed and thought a word that would have gotten him in trouble if he’d said it out loud in front of a Caregiver. This was all Lance’s fault for putting these thoughts in his head. And Izzy’s for having to work. And Mack’s for being all tall and strong and good looking and kind. A yawn escaped him, and Leo rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, sleep finally coming.


	2. First Date

**Sunday, April 21** **st** **, 2013**

**Fitz and Simmons’ Apartment**

 

Fitz sat on his bed staring at Mack’s number in his phone. He’d asked Lance for it after playgroup the previous day and now he was trying to work up the courage to call and see if maybe Mack was interested in seeing him again. His palms were sweaty and made it difficult to keep his grip on the phone. Fitz had never done anything like this before. He felt like he wanted to throw up. He took a deep breath and then pressed the call button before he lost his nerve.

“Hello?” Mack answered on the third ring.

“Hi.” Fitz’s voice sounded squeaky and he felt his face flush. “It’s—erm—it’s Fitz. Leo. Leopold Fitz. Lance’s friend.”

“Hey, Leo, how’re you doing?”

“Fitz,” he corrected. “Out of Headspace, I’m Fitz.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. How are you doing, Fitz?”

“Good. So—erm—I was—erm—I was wondering, if, maybe, you would like to—erm—” He paused to take another deep breath. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to spend time with me—erm—us together—doing something fun.” _Stop talking!_ he thought to himself.

Mack chuckled. “Yeah, I’d like that, Fitz. Do you want to do something in Headspace or out of Headspace?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz admitted. “I only planned out the asking part when I practiced this in my head.”

Mack chuckled again. “Do you like ice cream?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go get ice cream. You can be in whatever Headspace you feel like.”

“Okay.”

“Great. Is tonight good? I could pick you up at seven?”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed.

“Good. I’ll see you then. Text me your address?”

“Yeah, I will.” They said goodbye and hung up. Fitz flopped back against his pillows, a sappy grin on his face. He had a date!

~*~*~*~

Fitz heard a knock on the door at exactly seven that evening and footsteps indicating that Jemma was going to answer it. He took a deep breath and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror once more. He had decided on jeans and a red and blue checkered button-down shirt, an outfit that would work for either Headspace. He was currently out of his Little Headspace, but he had a feeling that he might slip as the evening went on.

He went out into the living room where Mack and Jemma were making small talk. Fitz had to remind himself to breathe as he took in the sight of Mack’s black t-shirt that showed off his biceps very nicely. It was extremely aesthetically attractive.

“Hey there…” Mack greeted, trailing off at the end, unsure of whether he was dealing with Fitz or Leo.

“I’m Fitz right now,” Fitz told him. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Jemma moved so that she out of Mack’s sight and gave Fitz a double thumbs up, mouthing, ‘ _Good choice!_ ’

“So, you ready to go?” Mack asked.

“Yeah,” Fitz said. He stuck his hands in his back pockets to double check that his phone and wallet were still where he’d put them before smiling at Mack and opening the front door.

“Have fun!” Jemma called out after them.

Mack led him to a motorcycle. “Is this okay?” he asked, handing Fitz a helmet.

“Er, yeah,” Fitz said. He put the helmet on and climbed on behind Mack, wrapping his arms around Mack’s torso. _Very okay_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~

Mack parked the motorcycle in a parking space in front of the ice cream parlor. Fitz climbed off and took off his helmet, handing it to Mack.

“Had you been on a motorcycle before?” Mack asked as he took the helmet.

Fitz shook his head. “It was fun.”

“I think it’s fun too. Ready for some ice cream?” Mack held out his hand, and Fitz stared at it for a few seconds before taking it.

They entered the shop and walked over to the coolers. There were so many choices. Fitz really liked chocolate, but there was a bright blue one that looked yummy.

“Do you know what flavor you want?” Mack asked, thumb rubbing over Fitz’s knuckles.

“Erm—” Fitz started to chew on his thumbnail as he looked back and forth at all the options.

“Take your time,” Mack said. “It’s okay.”

Eventually, Fitz fell back to his standard choice of one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of banana in a waffle cone. Mack got one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone. They took their ice creams to one of the tables outside.

“How’s it taste?” Mack asked.

Fitz licked the ice cream around the edge of the cone to keep it from dripping. “Good.”

“So how long have you been a Little?”

“I was classified last September and officially registered last October,” Fitz told him. “What about you?”

“I was classified ten, nearly eleven years ago,” Mack said. Fitz gaped at him in surprise. He would have guessed Mack was in his late 20s or early 30s, not mid-30s.

The next obvious question was whether or not he’d had other Littles, but Fitz thought that might be too much for a first date. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m a mechanic,” Mack answered, grinning. “I just opened up my own shop over on Lincoln Street. It’s been a slow start, but I’m building up my clientele. Do you work?”

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “At SHIELD Prosthetics. I’m an engineer.”

“Wow,” Mack said, raising his eyebrows. “That’s impressive. Do you have a Masters?”

“Ph.D.” Fitz told him, and Mack looked even more surprised. “Child prodigy,” he explained before Mack could question him. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Got into MIT when I was 16. That’s where I met Simmons. SHIELD hired us as soon as we graduated.”

“Wow,” Mack repeated.

They sat in silence, licking their ice creams. Fitz bit off a piece of the waffle cone and then licked his hand as ice cream dripped onto it. “How’d you meet Lance and Izzy?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“At the gym,” Mack answered. “Well, I met Izzy and Bobbi, Lance’s ex, at the gym, then I met Hunter when Bobbi brought him to a get together we had.”

Fitz knew that Hunter was what Lance preferred to be called when not in Headspace, but he had never actually interacted with him out of Headspace, and Lance had never mentioned an ex before. “I didn’t know he had an ex.”

Mack nodded. “They met and married before they were classified, and then they found out that their classifications weren’t compatible. They tried to make it work at first, but couldn’t, so they divorced and moved on.”

Fitz finished his ice cream. He could feel that his hands and mouth were sticky, but he didn’t reach for the napkins. He was hoping Mack would take the hint and help him out. Fitz thought that might send him into his Headspace.

Mack finished his own ice cream and wiped his mouth and hands before getting a clean napkin and reaching over the table. “Is this okay?” Mack questioned, holding the napkin next to Fitz’s face.

Leo nodded. “Yeah.”

“You must have really liked your ice cream, huh?” Mack asked. Leo grinned in response. Mack wiped his hands and then threw all the napkins into the trash can. “I thought maybe we’d ride around some more before I take you back home,” Mack suggested.

“Yeah!” Leo cried. “And go fast?”

Mack chuckled. “I’ll go as fast as I’m legally allowed, Turbo.”

He helped Leo put on his helmet and reminded him to hold on tight as he started the engine. They drove around town and Mack showed him his auto repair shop. It was a small place, but Leo thought it looked nice. He wondered if Mack would teach him how to repair cars. He’d like that, even if he wasn’t allowed to drive them.

Leo yawned as Mack stopped in front of his apartment. He got off the bike, but let Mack take off the helmet instead of doing it himself. Mack lifted Leo up and settled him on his hip before carrying him to the door. Leo rested his head on Mack’s shoulder as Mack knocked on the door. This was nice. The perfect end to a first date.

Jemma let them in and pointed Mack in the direction of Leo’s bedroom. Mack put Leo on the bed and took his shoes off for him. “I had fun tonight, Turbo,” Mack said, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Me too,” Leo said.

“Maybe we can do it again some time?”

“Yeah,” Leo agreed.

“Good. I’ll call you in a couple days? We can set something up for next weekend?”

“Okay.”

Mack kissed Leo’s forehead. “Good night, Turbo.”

“Night.”

Mack left the room and Leo could hear him and Jemma talking. He smiled happily as he started changing into his pajamas.

Jemma knocked on his door as he was getting into bed. “Come in.”

She opened it and stood in the doorway. “You had fun?”

“Yeah, a lot of fun.”

She smiled. “I’m happy for you. And you certainly picked a good one. Mack has a very impressive physique.” Leo just blinked at her and she seemed to remember that he was in Headspace. “Well, goodnight. Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”

Leo couldn’t stop smiling as he went into the bathroom. Jemma was right. He had picked a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
